


so this is how it starts

by secretlyhokage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Father and Daughter Bonding, also there's a jerk?? he's a jerk, angst tbh, force ghosts dude, padme and luke isn't rlly in the story sorry, trash dad anakin can do great things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you." </p><p>and she kept saying it, the unholy words on top of a destroyed temple, with her father's guilty head bowed in shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so this is how it starts

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I'm so sorry if this sucks?? I didn't capitalize any stuff bc that's how I write and I got too lazy to fix anything. anyway enjoy trash dad hanging out with his daughter

she didn't mean to. in all possible outcomes of this universe, she truly didn't mean to. leia organa may be a highly prestigious war hero and a respected politican at that, but the way her fist flew felt like a sling shot bottled emotions and it just fucking exploded. 

and the whole thing was stupid, now that leia realizes. her fist is bruised, and she's probably gonna have a mark on her face the next day, but with a sickening thought in her mind, leia didn't regret it. the purple that's coated on her knuckles are colored rightly, as if someone took time and effort to paint her hand. leia's hair is a mess and if alderaan was still standing, her mother would probably scold leia for not taking good care of the tradition. 

but that was leia's adoptive mother. it didn't matter. what mattered was leia's real parents. learning that the man who watched her home planet be destroyed, killed thousands of Jedi, and left the universe in galactic disaster as her father greatly angered leia. shutting herself as soon as possible from the public was hard, especially since the new republic would need a guiding hand in its infancy. 

maybe the only thing that connected leia to reality was learning her mother was padme amidala, the most well respected senator and former queen of naboo. (leia later mused that even if she was adoptive, royal blood was still coursing through her veins.) 

it took another few more months to accept the new facts; Luke seemed comfortable about the facts, even easily talking about his- their father in daily convorsations. Luke claims that darth vader's real name was anakin. leia's breath hitched, because in the upmost earliest memories of her life, leia could remember her father telling her about anakin skywalker, one of the greatest Jedi Knights to roam the universe. 

so how does all of this connect to the leia's bruised knuckles? leia laughs, and thinks about the words the other guy said before her fist connected with his jaw. 

I don't think we can trust luke skywalker anymore. heard his father was darth vader and his mother was a politican from the old republic. wasnt the old republic responsible for the mess we're into now? you never know, Luke might be a-

leia has never felt the rush of anger flood to her in such an intense matter. watching alderaan be destroyed left her broken and furious, but this type of anger was different. this anger was caused by stupidity and ignorance, and the only solution was punching the shit of the guy. 

it turned out the guy was a technician assistant. leia needs to add to her list to broadcast on coruscant that there is a job opening. 

the guy almost crumpled on the ground. he was blinded, since leia indirectly punched him square in the eye. he did what any normal person would do- he punched back. 

leia dodged at the blind punching, but the anger was still in her veins. it wasn't another second later when the guy got lucky, and managed to hit leia in the jaw. which would explain the bruising near her left ear. 

"you take back what you said," her words were gritted through hard teeth. there were some bystanders staring, jaws slacked open. "about the old republic, about luke." luminous thoughts filled her ditzy head, because out of all the mess the universe created, Luke doesn't deserve to be badmouthed. shit talking leia could handle, but her friend, her brother did not deserve it. 

the guy was startled, and took another step back. he was clutching his black eye, and with a terrified voice, he said, "p-princess leia?"

leia couldve laughed at his trembling, but the anger made her furious. she was about to fling herself once again for round two, but the guy was saved. this because two strong hands were holding her back, enormous in size. "alright, your highness lets calm down now," the voice was low and somewhat comforting. "we don't want to murder anyone before noon."

leia stomped on her holder's foot, which earned a painful grunt from the latter. she didn't want to deal with han. when leia's temper rises, she chooses to isolate herself. not because she's self conscious, she's scared for what will happen to the next person that touches her. 

it was completely unhealthy, leia was assured of that. but dealing with the pity of the loss of alderaan was overbearing. masses of crowds, reminding her of what leia lost was too much. the last person that made that mistake had to move to a different station because of that unlucky incident. 

"leia!" han's voice was gurgled against the murmurs of standbys. he made no attempt to follow her, and instead just watched her leave like a lost puppy. 

her trail left burn marks, as everyone made way for the hot headed 5 foot princess. leia didn't know where to go; luke wasn't even in coruscant. he was on another system, dagobah he said. apparently grand jedi master yoda left important artifacts for luke. and since han wasn't going after leia, she sought after what the force wanted her to go; the old jedi temple. 

the temple was a wasteland, and the only reason it was still standing was because the empire wanted the whole universe to know that if they can destroy the guardians of peace, they can do it again. 

the steps were somber, and it felt cold. frighteningly cold, and leia's mind flashes to what she read as a child in secret. the great jedi purge. she shudders once again, and with each step, her anger resolves, one by one. within the last stair, she finally collapsed on top of the cemented ground, two of the four masters crumbled around her. 

she never been up here- well at least alone. it was high noon by now, and leia's surprised her anger was inflated in such an early time. coruscant was as busy as ever, ships zooming around and shuttles descending from the atmosphere. as leia thought about the events, she bitterly laughed as she knew what was going to go in the headlines tomorrow. "Great War hero Princess Leia not as kind as we thought?" rolling her eyes, leia tapped her fingers on the sore spot on her jaw. it hurt to touch, and as much as leia didn't want to admit, the guy threw a good punch. 

sighing to herself, deep into her thought, she didn't hear the footsteps being louder and louder. or she did but made no move to do anything about it. leia was in her haste to move and just fucking get out of the too crowded hallway she didn't bring any weapons of such- and knowing the abandoned jedi temple, there might be scavengers who'd think leia was easy bait. 

but leia kept her head in her palms, no soreness felt. leia didn't know how, but she knew she was safe. luke said it was the force, and has always claimed she had the power too. she doesn't believe it, but what she does believe is that she has incredible gut feelings. 

"the force is strong with you," a voice says, right beside her. "as it is with your brother."

the voice was young, probably the same age as leia. but looking to the right of her, leia didn't see anyone, but the faint outline of a blue glow. if she was correct, this must be one of the force ghosts luke was rambling about. 

"I am a force ghost," he says, and leia rolls her eyes. he stated the obvious, and spite burns on her tongue.

"oh really?" she asks, her voice mocking him. "and dirt is brown. and grass is green, and water is blue." 

she can hear his laughter, even though he had the faintest sound. "I didn't believe it when ahsoka told me you were even snippier," he says, and leia holds her breath. she hasn't heard that name since her.... final battle. "I guess you could blame it on me." 

leia closes her already closed eyes, and she tries to shut it harder. a person she so easily conversed with was the person she despised the most. every energy that made leia who she is, is directed at darth vader or anakin skywalker or whatever the hell he's called. the pure fury she withheld inside herself made leia burst into unnecessary angry tears. "it's you," she mumbled, through the clenching of her teeth. "I hate you." 

and she kept saying it, the unholy words on top of a destroyed temple, with her father's guilty head bowed in shame. the same three words, repeated again and again, and anakin took it all. he uttered no apology, or defense, or even a word at all. he let leia grieve, and he finally let her take out all the energy on him. to start with, anakin was barely visible. he finished visiting Luke who was at dagobah, and not a few seconds later he felt a tug in the force. padme felt it as well, and she was the one to tell him. leia got into a fight, and it was because of them, her parents because she was defending them. 

anakin was unsure of visiting leia at this raw and vulnerable state, but padme pushed. anakin had and always wanted to visit leia everyday, ask her questions, kiss her forehead, be her father, but leia was too much like himself to begin with. she held anger inside of herself too much like a skywalker. but anakin ignored everything, and decided to visit his daughter. there was no other perfect time than this. by the time leia managed to stop the waterworks, he was fully formed, taking leia's energy to power him. albeit it was dark and filled with anger, but it was energy nothenless. 

normally, when anakin takes energy, he feels what the person is feeling. luke is happy, despite being the last jedi, and anakin is grateful luke can see the light out of all the darkness, something anakin couldn't have done. but visiting his daughter, anakin thinks, is terrible. there's a deep hollow feeling in his chest, and it's so empty and never ending and anakin is thinking will it ever end? and it hurts him a great deal this is coming from leia, his daughter, and currently his only sunshine. 

"why are you here?" the tone in her voice is tired, and it wasn't sharp like the usual whenever anakin visits her. this time, it was croaky and weak. anakin wanted to engulf her in his arms, but he knew it wouldn't happen. he missed his chance. 

"because," anakin starts and his voice shook with nervousness. he hasn't felt this way since looking at the faces of the Jedi council after he died. "because you're my daughter." 

"you are my daughter, with your mother's eyes and nose. you are my daughter, with my dark hair and smile," he paused after that small monolague, smiling. "you're my daughter, with your brother's cheekiness and humor." 

leia looked up to the blue form of anakin skywalker, and something broke inside of her. with a sudden realization, she thinks; anakin skywalker wasn't a demon. anakin skywalker was her father. 

"you're my daughter and I'd like to say thank you," he says, and it's earnest and true and honesty. "thank you for staying so, so brave when others couldn't."

leia stayed still for a moment, shocked to hear these words. "I love you," he continues. "and your mother does too." 

anakin could feel the fierce approval around him, and by the look of leia's face, she felt it too. padme was grinning brightly, and coincidentally, the clouds covering the sun was now parting, to make way for the sun to show. 

anakin scooted to leia, shaky and uncertain. he was hesitant, and he didn't want to break the fragile connection he created. anakin will do anything to create some sort of familiarity with leia, even if it meant to make distance. 

"I'll go," anakin decided dejectedly. flickering, he opened his mouth to say he loved her once more, but before he can accomplish that, he felt arms wrapped around him. granted, he was a ghost and wasn't solid, but anakin felt it. he also felt the words mumbled into his robes. 

"don't go," her words were cut sharp, sounding like it was put together like a machine. but it also held an emotion that boarderd demanding and pleading. leia was asking for her father to stay. "please, don't go." 

anakin finally sunk, and his chest soared. he wrapped his arms around his daughter, and she fit into his shoulders just right. leia was a missing puzzle piece, and anakin felt complete. this doesn't mean leia forgave him for all of his sins, not by a long shot, but it was a beggining. 

"I won't," he promised. it was a promise anakin planned to never break. "I'm here from now on until the last of the stars die."


End file.
